onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Mane Mane no Mi
The Mane Mane no Mi is a Paramecia Devil Fruit that allows the user to turn into anyone he or she has touched. When the user changes, they also imitate the copied persons flexibility, strength and other things. They can switch back to their normal state by touching their face with their left hand. "Mane" means "imitation". In the Viz Manga, 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, it is called the Clone-Clone Fruit. It was eaten by Mr. 2 Bon Kurei. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit allows the user to become a flawless copy of someone he touches with his right hand, in both face and body One Piece Anime - Episode 92, Mr. 2 Bon Kurei as Nami flashes Luffy and Usopp, having taken on her body It also allow the user to take on strong opponents with their own strong copied bodies and abilities. Since they mimic a copied persons strength and others that means they also possibly gain that persons weaknesses whatever they might be. Their copied abilities must be gained through touch and some stronger opponents are hard to get close to. If the copied person possesses any Devil Fruit power, the user will not be able to mimic this power (a slight exception was found when Mr. 2 was able to copy the face of Chopper's Brain Point hybrid form, which was only able to come about due to the reindeer's Hito Hito no Mi). Furthermore, while the fruit allows the user to flawlessly copy the physique of a chosen individual, it does not allow them to imitate or adapt to the skills or fighting abilities of the person being impersonated. The user may not be able to use their own techniques depending on what form they take, as Mr. 2 is unable to use his Okama Kenpo while in Nami's form, as Nami has not trained as much as he has. Of course, the user cannot also copy weapons or items unique to the one being mimicked, and whatever items they are wearing on their person remain pretty much the same as they were before they transformed, forcing them to improvised, either by acquiring an imitation or stealing the actual objects. The fruit also has the power to make the user remember the face of anyone they touch. Of course, the user cannot morph their appearance into a person whose face they have never touched before, making it impossible to morph into someone that the user has never met beforehand. Apparently, the user can manifest several features belonging to different people at the same time, though this mostly comes off as comical and affords no strategical battle advantage whatsoever, making this fruit usable only for purposes like stealth, infiltration, and subterfuge. Attacks * : Bon Kurei transforms into somebody he has physically touched, taking on their properties including strength and form. While this contributes little to no advantage at combat, the video game Grand Adventure depicts this move as being able to allow Bon Kurei to mimic the faces of other Baroque Work operatives (Mr. 9, Mr. 7, and Igaram) allowing him to adopt range attacks using rifles and cannons. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub, this is called Clone-Clone Memory. * : Bon Kurei makes a new face by using different parts from his memory of faces. In this case, he makes what he considers the world's funniest face using 90% of his own face and Usopp's nose. It is supposed to incapacitate the enemy with laughter. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub, this is called Clone-Clone Montage. In the FUNimation dub it is called''' Copy-Copy Montage'. Anime Only * : Is a normal punch while disguised as Luffy. This is called '''Gum-Gum Queer Pistol' in the FUNimation subs. * : It is a normal volley of punches while disguised as Luffy. This is called Gum-Gum Queer Gatling in the FUNimation subs. Trivia *With the fruit giving the same strength of the person he changes into, it has not been stated if that strength is set at when he last touched said person or if it increases along with the person getting stronger. *Bon Kurei has been showed with 12 different disguises. He was shown as Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Nefertari Cobra, Vice Warden Hannyabal, Warden Magellan. While demonstrating his abilities on his first encounter with the Straw Hats, he was seen with four other peoples identities, who remain unnamed. *Despite meeting up with the Straw Hats twice and Luffy on a third separate occasion in Impel Down, Bon Kurei never managed to take the identity of Sanji. On the first occasion, Sanji was in the kitchen on the Going Merry (though in the film he merely stopped Bon Kurei before he touched his face). The second time on the Sandora River he had no reason to after Sanji had defeated him. On his third appearance, none of the Straw Hats, save Luffy, were present. *Mr 2 Bon Kurei's status as a Okama coinsigns with this fruits ability to become any person he makes contact with, regardless of gender. References External Links *Imitation - Wikipedia article about imitation. *Deception - Wikipedia article about deception. *Espionage - Wikipedia article about espionage. *Shapeshifting - Wipedia article about shapeshifting. *Doppelgänger - Wikipedia article about Doppelgängers in general. Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia